fallen_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Status ailments
Status ailments status ailments deal damage to stamina and also have a corresponding effect dependant on the element that it is associated with. the various status ailments are as follows. The same status ailment can stack up to three times if any one character is hit with a status ailment up to 3-5 times increasing the level of it's potency Slow Slow ailment: as it says would slow a character affected with it's movement speed. the slow movement would also have an effect on a characters attack rate as well, characters afflicted by the ailment would have to continue combat under the conditons as specified by the ailment Tier 1 slow: the character inflicted would have a noticable drop in movement and attack speed, slightly affecting performance tier 2 slow: the character inflicted would have a considerable drop in movement speed, strongly affecting perfomance tier 3 slow: the character inflicted would have a drastic drop in movement speed, greatly hindering movement and performance. Frozen Frozen ailment: the force of freezing an individual with abilities weapons or magics that reach the freezing point of water, the freezing ailment causes a noticable reduction in movement speed at first and then at higher tiers causes one's body to freeze in place becoming immobile. Tier 1 freezing: the character inflicted would have a noticable drop in movement speed and attack speed, slightly affecting performance. Tier 2 freezing: The character inflicted would have a considerable drop in movement and attack speed strongly affecting performance Tier 3 freezing: the character inflicted would have a considerable drop in movement speed and attack speed; additionally one specified body part would be frozen solid rendering that specified body part frozen solid Tier 4 freezing: the character inflicted would have a drastic drop in movement speed, greatly hindering movement speed and performance; additionally two addtional specified body parts would be frozen solid. Tier 5 freezing, a character inflicted with this would be frozen completely solid for a period of two turns, while being frozen the character frozen would have no choice but to RP the action of being frozen, any lethal or fatal damage in this state would result in the character inflicted bodies shattering. Burn Burn ailment: the act of being burned with abilities, magics or weapons, set on fire ignited, immolated etc, when set on fire, one would take health damage, anyone one instance of being burned would last 2 entire turns, from the time the ailment is inflicted to the entirety of the next turn there after, if the burn ailment is reapplied, then it would reset this turn counter for being burned. anyone inflicted with a burn would have to acknowledge the event of being burned realistically, the burn Tiers are as follows. Tier 1 burn: the character inflicted would be set ablaze setting them on fire for two turns, during this time a character who has been afflicted will take 2 points of health damage per turn of being burned. tier 2 burn: a character inflicted with this ailment will take 2 points of health damage per turn they are set on fire, and one point of stamina drain every other turn there after. tier 3 burn a character inflicted with this ailment will take 4 points of fire damage, as well as have specified body parts disabled according to the location and areas afflicted. Paralysis paralysis: the act of being stunned shocked and electrocuted, the ailment of paralysis would cause detrimental side effects to the body, the moment you are shocked you will immediately drop any weapons you are holding, additionally you will take 1 point of health damage per every piece of metal equipment on your person. for 1 turn after being afflicted by paralysis you will have to roll pass a resistance check each in order to make an action if you do not, then you will have to spend your turn roleplaying the action of being rendered immobile by the shock. tier 1: the first tier of shock, does just as the description lists tier 2: the number of turns a resistance check increases to two per turn tier 3: the number of turns a resistance check that must be applied increases to three turns. Poison poison ailment: the act of being posioned, being poisoned would cause an immense drain to ones stamina, which would take place continously over a period of time, if ones stamina were to completely be depleted while posioned, the character suffering the ailment will die as a result. Tier 1: The user inflicted will take 3 points of stamina damage during each turn for 2 turns if they lose all their stamina as a result, the victim will die Tier 2: The user inflicted will take 3 points of stamina damage during each turn for 3 turns, tier 2 of posioning when inflicted with posioning again after already being poisoned resetting the counter. if they lose all their stamina as a result, the victim will die Tier 3: The user inflicted will take 3 points of stamina damage during each turn for 4 turns, tier 3 of posioning when inflicted with posioning again after already being poisoned resetting the counter. if they lose all their stamina as a result, the victim will die These status Ailments are subject to change at any given time as well as to be updated at times deemed necessary to keep balance in the roleplay state